A Yu Yu Yasha Adventure
by The Dog God's Sacrifice
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi follows Kagome into the Warring States Era. Will the group except him? Will he be able to survive the fuedal times and... Sango's wrath? This is my first so be brutally honest with me. Thank you! Please read and review.
1. The Mystery of the Well

WARNING TO THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THE STORY: If you have been reading along and are currently on chapter 5, you may want to reread the first four chapters again. There have been some changes that will greatly affect the entire story. (P.S.: Don't worry, chapter 5 will be coming soon. Sorry for the wait.)

Disclaimer: Remember, I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. (No matter how much I wish I did.)

* * *

A Yu Yu Yasha Adventure

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she took a look around. Yes, by some miracle she had gotten through junior high with a barely passing average. She was actually a mere three percent away from flunking. But the consequences for doing poorly in middle school had severely altered her high school career.

Her school was full of gang members, street thugs, weirdoes, and all around… stupid people; every year it got worse. Kagome hadn't been able to get into a good high school with her transcript and numerous absences. But Tokyo had established a 'no drop-out' policy. These gang bangers and street fighters had to at least put their names on the roster for the only school that would take them. They were on the list, yet many didn't bother to show up. And the ones that did were not there to learn.

Kagome was absent half the time herself. She chuckled to herself a bit as she vaguely remembered having a conversation with her friends about it around two years ago. Many of her friends from junior high were scared for her, when they found out where she was going. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were surprised to find that the barely sixteen-year-old Kagome was unafraid.

"Kagome, they are dangerous; you can't go to school with a bunch of thugs," shouted one of her loyal-or annoyingly clingy- friends.

"Yeah, you could get shot or stabbed or… worse," said Ayumi with a worried look etching her features. Her face changed from worry to terror as if she were watching a horror movie in her mind. By the looks of it Kagome would not last long.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome had said with a smile, "the school has metal detachers and armed security in case anything does wrong." Kagome was really not worried about her safety. She had become well trained in hand to hand combat thanks to Sango. She was more worried about the sorry soul would try to attack her first. Sango's moves –as a demon slayer- were lethal a good 85 percent of the time.

Since she was absent often, there was virtually no attention on her. The guys tried to hit on her at the beginning of the year, but gave up when they realized that she wasn't a slut like the other girls. When one tried to cop a feel she swiftly twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him to the nearest wall. She whispered lowly –deadly- in his ear: "That's not wise," then gave his arm another rough pull in an awkward direction and let the whimpering wannabe go.

The school was dingy, dirty, and covered in tagging. On site, it screamed on thing: RUN AWAY! But she didn't. Initially, she tried to learn as much as possible in the time that she was there. After a while, she gave up, and only came because if she didn't her mother might have trouble with the police.

She frequently went back to the feudal era, for their mission was only half over. Naraku had been destroyed for good but the Shikon no Tama had shattered again. In the final battle, Kohaku's life was lost when Naraku –in a desparate attempt to stay alive- removed his jewel shard in order to use it for himself.

Sango was really broken up about her brother's death, but she found solace in the fact that he returned to his normal self for just long emough to share his final words with her.

"I'm sorry sister."

With tears in his eyes, he struggled to hang on for just a bit longer. He was suddenly blindsided by an intense wave of fear; he didn't want to die, but he didn't deserve to live. 

She was shouting, probably trying to tell him something like: "don't go", but he was fading. All sounds turned to fuzzy static humming and his vision was completely out of focus. The pain and fear that had previously consumed him where ebbing away along with the image of his sister crying over him. She was drifting away – or he was; he wasn't quite sure of anything anymore- and he felt the need to reach out to her and tell her not to cry for him, but his body refused to obey him. So he settled for a small smile as he became swallowed by the darkness of death.

After the battle Miroku took it upon himself to lend her his shoulder to cry on. To everyone's surprise –including his own- he managed to control his urges and keep his cursed hand off of Sango's bottom. 

Since the jewel would not be complete for a while, Kouga got to keep his shards. Kouga had run off to tend to his pack—but not before promising to take Kagome as his mate.

Surprisingly, Miroku still had the wind tunnel. It had shrunken down to a safe size and would never expand or suck him in. He secretly looked forward to a future with Sango, knowing that the curse could no longer be passed down.

At the death of Naraku, Kikyou was enlightened. It turned out that Naraku had kept Kikyou's true soul trapped inside the sacred jewel. In her last moments, she apologized to Inuyasha and Kagome, she released all of the stolen souls, and she allowed herself to be laid to rest. Inuyasha had not taken her death as hard as the rest of the gang thought that he would. Kagome soon began to worry that maybe he was in denial.

"Are you ok," she asked as she approached him from behind. She had been worried. He had been so quite the last few days… ever since Kikyou passed away… again.

"I'm fine," he answered calmly. "I'm actually ok," he sounded a bit shocked by his own honesty.

"Are you sure," she pressed. Kagome was not quite convinced that he was ok with this. 'He's probably just trying to stay strong. He doesn't want to look weak. He probably feels that I- or the others- would think less of him if he were to show emotion. I wish he knew that I would love him just the same either way.'

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he turned to look at her. Their hair flowed in the light breeze as they thought the same thing about each other: 'Absolutely beautiful.' He followed her with his eyes as she walked over to sit on the ground next to him; he then decided to continue with his thoughts. "Everything is coming together like it should."

She looked at him for a moment only to how relaxed and serene his face looked. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

The bell rang – signaling the time to go home and momentarily rescuing her from her own mind. She quickly stood up to leave. She followed the crowd out of the room and left the building. Although she hated it, this school had done one good thing for her. It had gotten rid of Houjo. With the distance between them, he had finally decided to move on with another girl. 'No skin off my back,' she thought. She was never really interested in the first place.

She looked at her watch and cringed. 'I am so late. I need to hurry up, or he will get mad and come to get me.' She picked up her pace as she walked down the street, but unbeknownst to her, she was being watch closely by curious eyes.

There stood an ex-spirit detective and the former heir to 1/3 of demon world. Yes folks, it's Yusuke. He was also the only one of his friends that went to this hell-hole of a school. But of course, this happened to be on of the first times he had been to school during the last three years. That explained why he hadn't noticed her before. 'I don't know who she is, but she has a great amount of spiritual power. This chick can't be normal. She's cute. That will make following her even more fun.' With a mischievous glint in his eye, he commenced the silent chase and followed her down the street.

Kagome was in such a determined rush, that she didn't even realize that she was being followed. She finally caught sight of her house and began to break into a run. 'What is with this girl,' Yusuke asked himself as he jogged a little to close the growing gap between him and his target.

She dashed up the steps to the shrine and went into the house. What seemed like only three seconds later, she was back out again accompanied by a huge yellow back pack. She stumbled into the well house -the bag was heavy- and threw herself down the well. She felt the familiar tinge and saw the blue light that indicated the travel through time.

He saw her go into the small structure with a yellow bag. It was huge. In fact, it looked like she could hardly walk with it. 'What the hell is she doing?' After a minute and a half of waiting for her to come out, curiosity took hold of Yusuke once again. Without thinking of the possible consequences first –that's just the way he operates-, he snuck into the well house.

"What the hell?" He was definitely confused, but who wouldn't be? All signs said that this was weird.

'Where did she go?' He snooped around, and it only took about 10 seconds to find three things that were out of place. Number 1: the girl was not here anymore. How could that be? He was watching the entire time! Secondly, what the hell kind of well doesn't have water in it? The third and most disturbing was the fact that he was sensing some major spirit and demon energy around the well. Was the girl taken by a demon? Did she need help? All of these questions could only be answered one way. He jumped in the well.


	2. A Fight?

A Yu Yu Yasha Adventure

Chapter 2

Being the naturally headstrong guy that he is, Yusuke jumped down the mysterious abyss that disguised itself as a well. He braced himself for landing on the cold hard floor, but it never happened. While opening eyes that he didn't realize he had instinctively closed, Yusuke was immediately exposed to an unfamiliar blue light.

'What the hell…' He was virtually weightless. If he hadn't been so damned confused, he probably would have enjoyed the sensation. 'It feels like I'm traveling through a portal or something.' Suddenly, the light grew less intense until it eventually died out entirely.

He made contact with the ground and stumbled a bit before getting used to his own weight again. He looked upward in an attempt to find the easiest way out of the well, when his eyes meet with crystal clear blue skies. 'Sky… why am I seeing the sky? Where the hell did the damn roof go off to?'

Not being the analytical type, he shrugged it off and leaped- much like Inuyasha- out of the well.

As soon as she had gotten back to the feudal era, Kagome was greeted by Inuyasha's usual questioning.

"Are you ever going to get here at the times that you promise?" His arms were crossed while his handsomely tanned face wore a scowl.

"Hey, it was an accident ok? I just got stuck at school!" She had to be on the defensive… no way was she going to let him blame this on her. 'It wasn't even my fault.'

Just as they started to walk away from the clearing, they sensed an unfamiliar demonic aura. The aura was strong and coming from behind them. Immediately expecting the worst, both Kagome and Inuyasha whirled around prepared to fight. What they saw shocked them.

Just as he was dusting himself off at the lip of the well, Yusuke looked up to see the surprised expressions of two beings. One was the strange female that he had been pursuing earlier and the other was… 'a demon?' The girl had a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, while the man wheedled a rusted sword. Yusuke looked Inuyasha up and down. 'He doesn't look that tough- like a high 'B' class demon by himself- but it is the sword that I am worried about. It possesses a demon energy all on its own… almost like it's alive…'

Inuyasha had let Tetsuiga retreat into its original form. He was too confused to attack. 'I'm positive that the aura around him is demonic, but he looks and smells human… his clothes are like the weird ones from Kagome's time… What the hell is going on here?'

"Who are you?", Inuyasha all but growled out.

Yusuke was just looking around at the change of landscape. He had completely ignored the question, so Inuyasha continued his interrogation.

"How did you get here?"

"Oh! …Through that freaky well," Yusuke answered pointing to the wooden structure behind him.

"You came through the bone-eaters well? How did you even know about it?" Inuyasha was getting more and more suspicious of this guy by the minute.

"Well, I noticed that girl over there," he pointed to Kagome, "and her aura was different from others so I followed her to see where she was going…"

"You FOLLOWED me HOME??" Kagome was so shocked she didn't know what to think. Inuyasha's low growling went unnoticed to the other to. He did NOT like the idea of some weirdo following Kagome around, and he liked it even less that this person managed to travel through the well.

Just then, Kirara landed behind Kagome with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou on board.

"We felt something strange, so we came to see if you needed help," Miroku calmly stated, as he turned to Kagome, revealing a red hand-print on the side of his face.

Sango got off of Kirara's back a grabbed her weapon. She never once acknowledged Miroku's existence. She turned to Kagome and gave the traditional 'welcome back' hug. After that she turned to the stranger. 'Who is that? His aura is almost as over-whelming as Naraku's.' Just the thought of that devil put her in a fighting mood.

After watching Inuyasha and the stranger stare at each other for a full minute, Sango became irritated. "Are you a demon or aren't you?" Sango was becoming impatient and anxious. She didn't like the lack of information. Sango stepped in front of Inuyasha and faced the possible opponent.

"So what if I am?", was Yusuke's smart reply.

"Then that is all I needed to know." Sango gripped her weapon tightly. "I will take you down myself before you can cause any trouble."

Yusuke took a step back. "I really ain't into beating up on girls…" … 'unless…'

Before he could finish his statement, Sango leaped high into the air, ready to smash him over the head with her huge boomerang. Kagome was –as usual- watching from the side lines when Yusuke seemingly disappeared.

"Where did he-.."

Sango landed to the left of Kagome clutching her chest. Her face was red with embarrassment and fury while she had a white-knuckled grip on her weapon.

Suddenly, Yusuke appeared. He was staring intently at his right hand. "Whaddaya know! You **_are_** a girl!"

"You sick pervert! You… You're worse than Miroku! I'LL KILL YOU!"

'What could he possibly have done to make Sango so pissed off? He was so fast… probably faster than Kouga…I didn't even see anything,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Wait… no… he didn't,' (A/N: realization strikes). Kagome took a quick glance at Sango and then sneaked a peek at Miroku. He had a dangerous look on his face and his left hand on the prayer beads that kept the wind-tunnel sealed up. 'He is a dead man… if Sango doesn't kill him in pure rage, it will have been because Miroku got to him first out of possessive jealously.'

Personally, Inuyasha was a little afraid. He had never seen Sango so furious. He could have sworn that he saw her eyes flash red a second ago. Sango whipped around and threw her boomerang at Yusuke with great force and speed. He easily dodged it, but unknowingly fell for her trick. Before he knew it, Sango was pelting him with an incomprehensible amount of slaps, punches, kicks, and God only knows what else.

"DIE YOU FILTHY SWINE," Sango roared as she continued to ruthlessly beat up on Yusuke. 'I'm gonna KILL him!... and Kami help him, because I will make sure that it is a painfully slow death.' She lunged at him once again for another round of merciless thrashing.

Yusuke was barely fazed by her attacks; he was too lost in thought. 'Ok…so maybe the way I approached this ENTIRE situation was wrong, but do I really deserve all of this?! … Perhaps, but boy or girl –it doesn't matter anymore- this violence has got to stop-'

Just as he completed his thought, Sango pulled her arm back and opened her palm. SLAP! Miroku winced and turned away, for he knew the boy's pain while Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head and backed away slowly.

'Damn… this girl is giving Keiko a run for her money,' Yusuke thought as he pressed his hand to his wounded cheek. 'Ok, now I'm getting tired of this…, I can't let this crazy bitch have her way with me, 'cause I'm not in the mood to die again.'

When Sango was ready to punch him again, he swiftly avoided it and tripped her. As soon as she was on the ground, he pulled out a device. 'It's obvious that these people aren't going to tell me where I am, so guess I am going to have to ask Koenma about it,' Yusuke thought as he opened up what seemed to be a compact mirror.

Kagome rushed to Sango's side just as the fuming and slightly embarrassed demon slayer was about to grab her weapon and do her job. They both stopped out of sheer curiosity when they saw that he was in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey, Koenma…"

"Yusuke, as much of a joy it always is to speak with you, I am kinda busy here; this better be good."

"You can stamp papers and answer my questions at same time can't you?! It ain't that hard! I've seen you do it before… Come to think of it, I don't remember you ever actually _reading _those papers."

"Listen here you, my job takes a lot of work, responsibility, and time. Plus it's not as easy as it looks!"

Everyone else in the clearing stared in confused amazement as this strange demon argued with a small "mirror" and also were shocked to hear the device arguing back with the voice of a young boy.

Miroku turned to Kagome and asked: "Do you know what that is?"

She looked as if she was studying it herself. "At first glance, it looks like a regular compact mirror, but it can send out a calls like a cell phone and recieve video feeds." She was murmuring to herself, and no one heard her but Inuyasha.

"So what does that mean, wench?" he was irritated now.

"It means I've never seen anything like it before. I don't think that is a cell phone, it wouldn't even get a signal out here." She replied.

"What the hell is a cell fone?" He was frustrated and didn't even know why- which made him even more angry- and he just wanted to break something … or run his sword through a certain someone…

After a few more seconds of pointless bickering on both sides, Yusuke finally decided to get to the question he had called for in the first place.

"Whatever… Is there any way you can tell me where I am?"

"Yusuke, I am not your personal Global Positioning System. I don't have time for this-"

'Yusuke… why does that name sound so… familiar,' Kagome thought quietly to herself.

"Look you 400-year-old toddler-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Completely ignoring the interruption, Yusuke continued with his rant.

"-all I did was go into a well, and I ended up here! Now if you don't tell me what I need to know, I'll raise so much hell here that you'll have to come down and take me to Spirit World yourself!"

'What the hell is Spirit World?' Inuyasha mind was reeling with too many questions and uncertainties; it was starting to give the poor guy a headache.

"Ok, ok… just calm down!" Koenma said quickly in an attempt to keep the unpredictable, ex-spirit detective from doing anything stupid. "Just tell me exactly what happened-"

"I told you already! I jumped into a strange well, there was this blue light, and here I am," Yusuke said. He was more than a little annoyed that this was taking so long.

"It sounds like you traveled through a portal, but the signal says that you're near where your school should be. Not that you would recognize it. You hardly ever even bother to go…It doesn't make sense."

Suddenly finding her voice, Kagome decided to enlighten the boy as to his whereabouts… er, 'whenabouts'. "You're in Feudal Japan. The well took you about 500 years back in time."


	3. What Are You?

A Yu Yu Yasha Adventure

Chapter 3

Sango was officially pissed off. She had been molested and knocked flat on her ass by this strange futuristic demon, and on top of that, he had not even been punished like he should have been. She had vowed that she would have the pleasure of seeing that pervert dead, yet here he stands. 'Damn him for not dying.' She sat quietly near Miroku with Kirara in her lap.

Miroku was as ticked off as Sango. He was not fond of men the tried to touch Sango or steal her away. He knew that he was in love with her. He also knew that she loved him too. It was obvious to everyone, even Inuyasha (A/N: he had to catch on sooner or later), that their relationship went beyond common camaraderie. He didn't trust this guy and had had his hand on the prayer beads that covered his wind-tunnel the entire time.

Inuyasha wasn't in that much of a better mood and whether he meant to or not, he made it very obvious. Our favorite hanyou was leaning against the wall of a seemingly crowded hut while growling. Lowly. It was deep and drawn out. The growl clearly said: 'I don't trust you worth crap and if you try anything funny your head is mine.'

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Kagome saw that his aura was generally pure and not as evil as an ordinary demon's. In fact, she could see that his aura was mixed. She figured that Miroku had most likely noticed that too, but was too caught up in jealous fuming to analyze what that might mean. 'When I sense his aura, it feels like I am feeling the Shikon no Tama. I guess maybe he has a spiritual and demonic aura, just like the jewel.'

While all this glaring, staring, and thinking was going on, Yusuke was still speaking… or arguing with Koenma.

"How did you end up five hundred years in the past?!" Jumping up and down in his chair, he screamed at the top of his lungs as his face turned a dark red due to extreme frustration. Yusuke wasn't as worked up as he should be about the situation. 'No doubt knowing that I'm gonna bail him out…again.'

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? Apparently the well had some freaky powers of its own… Are you gonna bail me out or what?" Now that he knew that he was still on earth, even if he was stuck in the past, he suddenly felt more calm about things. He didn't feel as worried as before.

"Ever since you first died, I did nothing but get YOU out of trouble. Then, when I made you the spirit detective, things only got worse. And now… you don't even WORK for me anymore, yet it still falls on MY shoulders to save your ass all the damn time?!"

"Hey, watch your fuckin' language!... For a kid you sure as hell got a mouth on ya-"

"Excuse me," Kagome interrupted " but I'm sure that I've heard your name before. You're Yusuke Urameshi aren't you?"

"How do you know my name?" He was infamous among the demon population back in the future, but not many humans, other than "street thugs" he had beaten up, knew of him.

"Well, apparently we in the same class. The teacher said that you were the only person in the entire class that had a worse attendance record than me. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think it was you at first. I had never seen you but heard stories about you before. They said that you took on two notorious gangs at once and walked away with only a few bruises." Kagome had her index finger on her chin, looked Yusuke up and down quickly. "You don't look like you could be that guy. Either the rumors are misleading, or I am mistaken."

Somehow, her implying that he wasn't worthy of his legend didn't offend him. Part of him wanted her to be surprised when he showed what he really had. "I am Yusuke Urameshi, and those stories that the humans tell, don't even mention the cooler half of my work," he replied. Confused by the statement, Kagome turned away from him and settled herself near where Inuyasha was now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I don't trust this guy." Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Well, no one at school knows him very well; he's never there. But his aura isn't tainted by evil. I can't explain it. It's demonic, but… still somewhat pure," she wondered out loud.

"I thought you said that there were no demons in your time," Miroku said to Kagome.

"There aren't," Yusuke cut in after officially ending his conversation with Koenma. The discussion was getting him nowhere quickly. Koenma couldn't find a way to bring him out quickly, or without massive amounts of paper work, so he merely suggested that Yusuke try the well. If that didn't work, he would find something. They had to find something, plan "C" sucked. Waiting around for five hundred years to get back to an era where your future is looking pretty dim was not an appetizing option. "… at least there shouldn't be, or I sucked at my job," he continued.

"Your job?" Kagome wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about.

"I used to be Earth's spirit detective. My job was to make sure demons didn't cause trouble back home, and to keep them a secret from humans…" Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Yusuke realized that he wouldn't be able to explain who or what he was.

"You know what…" Yusuke said more to himself than anyone else, "… it's a long and confusing story."

" Well I suggest that you start from the beginning," Miroku said 'either this guy is crazy or he is lying' " you've got tons of time, because you're not going anywhere until we get an explanation.


	4. I'm not a mutt!

A Yu Yu Yasha Adventure

Chapter 4

So he told his life's story; well… starting at age 14, at least. Yusuke finished with a drawn out sigh. He had told nothing but the truth, for he felt that lies made things too… messy. But even so, though it was all truthful, he knew that no one would believe him.

They were all in the hut. Yusuke was sitting in a lotus position on the floor. On the opposite side of the room sat the rest of the group including Keade. The only person who did not attend story time was Inuyasha- who was most likely in the tree right next to the hut and listening to every word.

Even though a part of him was screaming not to trust the strange demon and that his was telling outrageous lies, the logical part of him knew for a fact that that could not be. He had smelled not anxiousness, heard no change in heart rate,… nothing. All the classic signs to whether or not someone was giving false information were missing in this situation.

Just as everyone was about was about to ask more questions, Kagome became the barer of bitter-sweet news.

Knowing that he was well within –his- hearing range she called out, "Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards."

"What are these 'shards' about?" Yusuke inquired.

"No time to explain," Kagome said as she rushed past him.

With her bow and arrows, Kagome walked about ten yards from the hut in the direction of the shards before being blocked by a certain someone.

"Could you try to explain it to me now, cause I had to sit in there for an hour explaining things to you!" Yusuke said. He was a little upset about the fact that he felt like he was at the mercy of a group of people he didn't even know. The fact that he didn't make the best first impression in the world didn't help either.

"Look, I said I'd tell you later, so LATER. Ok?" She walked past him once again.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breath. He pouted a little with his eyes toward the ground and kicked a rock like a five year old that had just been denied candy by his mother.

Less than three seconds later, the wind started to pick up. By the time Yusuke turned around, the sudden breeze had already died down, leaving a 'wolf demon?... Lord, this place gets weirder by the hour.'

Kouga was about to start his usually ritual; it consisted of: grabbing Kagome by the hands, claiming her as his, getting into a fight with Inuyasha, Inuyasha being sat, him leaving to tend to his tribe. But this time there was a scent in the area that he didn't recognize. He turned to face the unidentified presence.

"Who the hell are you? You look like a human, but you carry a demonic aura… You're another mutt, ain't ya?" Kouga said with one hand on his hip while looking Yusuke up and down a few times and sniffing the air.

(DGS: …sob… I hate referring to Yusuke or Inuyasha as "mutt"… it breaks my heart sob)

"What did you just call me? I am NOT some kind of street dog! Unless you want to know what it tastes like to have your FOOT in your MOUTH, I'd suggest you shut the hell up, you flea-bag!"

"FLEA-BAG?! You don't know what you've gotten yourself into half-breed!" With that said, Kouga jumped up with great speed with full intention of kicking Yusuke in the face. But there was something odd about this; it looked like the mutt was letting Kouga kick him. This was completely true. Yusuke was watching Kouga with hard eyes the entire time. He was fully willing to test his opponent's strength by taking the first hit.

Kouga made harsh contact with Yusuke's face. The force of the impact formed a small crater in the earth around the two, but Yusuke was still standing. Kouga used Yusuke's face as a 'push-off point' to flip backwards in the air and land on his feet.

Before anyone could react… "KOUGA!! Wait up!" Ginta, Hakakku (sp?), and five wolves were desperately trying to catch up to their master. By the time they arrived on the scene, they had noticed that something was going on; their own curiosity silenced them. They weren't the only ones who were anxious to see. Everyone, including Inuyasha, was paying close attention to the event. They all wanted to know how strong this stranger was; he kept his stories vague and didn't go into much detail. He did mention his 'famous' spirit gun, but failed to elaborate on just how effective it actually was. To sum it up, he- as contradictory to his normal behavior as it sounds- was far too modest. They were all determined to watch.

Yusuke turned to Kouga with a smirk, "I don't know you, but I'm gonna apologize to you in advance. You see, now I'm officially frustrated and pissed off, and that tends to make me a jerk." Kagome was a little worried. Even in her school there had been horrifying rumors about Yusuke Urameshi. Stories of him taking down entire gangs at a time with only his bare hands often caught the school by storm.

Kouga couldn't even come up with an arrogant come back before Yusuke seemed to suddenly appear in front of his face. "I'm a lot of things, but I am not a liar. This IS gonna hurt." With that said, Yusuke punched Kouga in the gut. Hard. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of cracking ribs while Yusuke put a little demon energy behind the blow. The sudden rush of energy caused Kouga's body to be thrown backwards and slam into a tree.

"KOUGA!" Ginta, Hakkaku, and three wolves went to see if their master was okay. Two of the wolves stayed behind and snarled fiercely at Yusuke. They were about to jump him when they noticed that their masters were getting ready to leave.

Ginta and Hakkaku took opposite sides of their beaten leader. They carried him away at a steady running pace. Kouga was in intense pain but he refused to let sleep overcome him until he shouted out his empty promise of revenge.

Yusuke turned around with a sigh. He looked up toward to sky a noticed the setting sun. 'It's probably around seven o'clock and I don't think they are going to tell me how to get back anytime soon… damn… It's gonna be a long night.'


	5. Blossoming Relationships

I sorry I made you wait so long. So as an apology I gave you some juicy InuKag in the beginning . Hope you like it! Please review (flames are fine).

Even with the new – and confusing- developments, work still needed to be done. Firewood and water needed to be fetched, and villagers needed to be tended to. Almost everyone went out to do their respective jobs, thus leaving Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara in a relatively empty hut with Yusuke.

Inuyasha had been especially reluctant to leave Kagome behind.

"_Kagome, I really don't trust this guy." Inuyasha was looking down on her with eyes that openly displayed worry and concern for her well-being._

"_You don't even know him. You haven't even given him a chance." She whispered back softly. They were standing just to the side of the Kaede's hut which provided them with a decent amount of privacy. _

"_Of course I'm not gonna give him a chance! And you shouldn't either! Are you stupid or crazy?"_

"_Neither." She replied curtly with crossed arms. "I may not know him, but I can tell he's not evil! Besides, Kirara will be with me." _

_He opened his mouth to release a reply but nothing came out. When he pressed his lips together, his shoulders slumped slightly silent defeat. She took a step forward and lightly brushed a hand against his cheek and in return, he wrapped her in a gentle embrace. _

"_Don't worry about me, it'll be fine," she mumbled sweetly from the crook of his neck. "Trust me," she pleaded._

_He sighed as if trying to release his nervousness or - let's be honest- fear in one dragged out exhalation of breath. "I will… I do, it's just that-" he cut himself off and pulled out of her embrace. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eye. "If anything happens: scream, have Kirara take you to the well and wait for me to come get you." _

"_Okay," she consented. Kagome placed a gentle kiss on the spot where his jaw line met his neck, right behind where the lobe of his human ear would be. He blushed at the gesture and finally released her in order to go about whatever it was he had to do. _

"Um… Yusuke?" Kagome timidly approached the demon who seemed to be sulking alone in the far corner to Kaede's hut. His looked up at her curiously and pointed a finger at himself as if to say: 'Me?' She couldn't help but giggle a little bit as she nodded and sat down in front of him. They were the only ones in the hut- save for Shippou and Kirara-, for everyone else seemed to have their own business to attend to.

"Is it ok if I ask you something?"

He was about to make a smart remark and point out that she was already asking questions, but decided against it. He was in hot water with the rest of the group as it was, and she seemed to be the only one of them willing to give him a chance. She looked a little nervous about saying whatever it was she wanted to say. He figured he should give her some kind of encouragement.

"Yeah. Sure, go ahead."

Kagome wasn't sure how he would react to her asking this question. It seemed okay when she thought about it at first, but as soon as she actually got to him, she started to wonder if maybe the answer would lead to something more personal than she had intended. She was curious, but she didn't want to pry. Still, she had already begun the conversation, and it was rude to keep him waiting for her to continue. She swallowed the small lump in her throat and spoke.

"I was wondering... well… Who chained you up and why?"

At the surprised look on his face, she blushed a little and covered her mouth with her hands wishing that she could snatch her question right out of the air.

"Y-you can see them?" He asked.

"Yeah. They glow bright yellow around your wrists and ankles. I didn't notice them until you fought with Kouga. What are they?"

"They're my spirit-cuffs."

"Spirit…cuffs?" She looked really confused, so he decided to elaborate.

"Have you ever heard of a training method where athletes put weights on their ankles to make them run faster?"

She thought for a second and nodded.

"That's basically what spirit-cuffs are for-" he continued "- they make it harder for me to fight at my fullest because they have a hold on my spirit and demon energy, but the more I wear them the stronger I get. Genkai –that crazy old bitch- put these on me after I started ditching her training sessions."

_Genkai outstretched an arm toward Yusuke and a bright yellow light surrounded him. The light focused in on his wrists and ankles, but still had an affect on his entire body._

"_Now you will train all day, everyday you spineless punk. If you want to so much as pick your nose or take a piss you're gonna have to be at full power. I've decided that I'm not gonna tell you the release word either. You'll be stuck with those things until you get comfortable with them."_

_He was writhing on the floor, trying desperately to move his limbs and stand up straight. She was walking away from him when she suddenly stopped and turned to face him once more. She had a deadly look on her face when she said: "Those are the strongest set of cuffs that I have had to make so far. I'll warn you now, if you break them the consequences may be fatal." _

Kagome took a pause to gather her thoughts and absorb the new information; that led to her thinking of a new question.

"How would they be broken?"she asked.

Shippou was barely listening, for he was far too entertained by candy and crayons to care about their confusing conversation.

"Well, they're made to suck up half of my energy and use it against me, that way I have to use the other half just to move. I wouldn't have enough energy to fight. My power has to grow for it to get any easier, but as my power grows, the cuffs get stronger." He paused for a minute to let her take it all in. He wasn't really sure what the answer was himself, so he merely began thinking aloud.

"The only way I know to get them off is a password, but that bitter old hag didn't give it to me this time…"

Kagome thought to herself for a little while. "Maybe if you gain too much power at once, you would overload them and they would break; I could see how that would be fatal—if that were the cause," she said quietly, then turn to look at him.

He was staring back at her with a shocked expression on his face, then –out of nowhere- broke out a wide grin and scratched the back of his head casually.

"I dunno… I never asked about it; must've slipped my mind."

Kagome sweat dropped and smiled back as politely as possible. _'Don't you think that is something you should really be worried about?' _she thought, but let the subject drop. Silence reigned for a few moments before anyone spoke again.

"So…" Yusuke began, "now is technically later."

She gave him a confused look.

"You know… the whole 'I'll explain it to you later' deal." He said, quoting her promise to fill him in on everything going on.

Her mouth formed a silent 'oh' of realization before her furrowed her brows a little trying to decide: where to start, what was appropriate to tell him about the others and herself. She paused for second and then began slowly.

"Well, it all started on my fifteenth birthday, my cat got stuck in the well-house on my family's property and…"


End file.
